Dollies
by The Lazy Italian Firecracker
Summary: Everyone has mixed emotions about the dolls. They've always affected Garry the most, Ib has noticed. She think s that they're just cute bunny dolls. Mary thinks of them as friends. The optional scene in which Garry is caught by the dolls.


It's cold, and dark, and lonely. Shadows dance around in a mocking waltz as I uneasily make my way through this purple nightmare of an art gallery. Whispers ring through the air, the sources of these voices unknown. Fear envelops me as I pick up the next to last ball of paint. I had found it inside a doll's stomach. The doll had run away and opened a door for me. The door that had been strangely cold.

I check the balls of paint that I have. I have six. That's good; all I need is one more. I walk around a bit; explore the area, read some books, study paintings. The only thing I don't do is go through that door.

After a while, I accept that I'm going to have to go into the cold, eerie room. I gulp and begin to rethink my decision. Finally, I use my indecisive mind and conclude that entering the room is the only option. I grasp the doorknob with a shaking hand and tentatively turn it. My breath catches in my throat. I push the door open…

I gasp in shock and fear. "What?!" The room is filled with those disturbing blue dolls. They stare at me and smile, red eyes widened. I finally spot a white ball of paint amid the dolls. "Thank goodness…" I run up and grab the ball of paint, then dash back to the door. I turn the knob. To my horror, it doesn't move. Suddenly, text is stamped on the door. _Hide and seek… Who has the key? Who?_

"No… No!" I begin to hyperventilate. I tear open every doll, each one containing something more mystifying and gruesome than the last. I look up to the front of the room and let out an ear-splitting shriek.

There is a blue doll much worse than the rest climbing slowly out of its frame with a demented grin and sunken, crimson eyes. I squeak in terror. Finally, I am capable of forming comprehensible words. "IB!" I yell out over and over again. Without thinking, I scream for Mary's help, too. I don't care who shows up. I just need help.

The huge creature is out of its whole painting. It bares its sharp teeth with a supposedly friendly grin. It reaches out a cerulean hand and taps my temple.

The whole world turns red.

* * *

"I wonder how Garry's doing," I ask Mary. She shrugs, and we trek on through the long, violet corridor.

"Heehee… Is that so?"

I freeze, nearly toppling over into the wall. Is that Garry on the other side?

My suspicions are confirmed when his voice resounds from the room Mary and I are standing in front of. "Yeah, you don't see that every day, huh? … Oh, no, I'm all out of those." I peer into the door. Garry is huddled up on the floor, knees to his chest. He's grinning at a huge group of bunny dolls. "Oh, don't worry. Your secret's safe with me!"

"Garry?" I quietly say, worried. He's not looking at me. I run up to him and drop to my knees, looking straight at him. "GARRY!" I scream. I don't get a response. Fed up and angry and worried and everything in between, I do the only sensible thing.

I slap him in the face.

I think for a moment, briefly wondering whether or not that was enough. I decide it wasn't, and I slap Garry once more.

"OW?!" he screams at me. "Ib, what are you doing?!" I laugh a bit through my worried tears, and hug him. He looks down at me in surprise. "I-Ib…" he quietly says, his voice trailing off. He hugs me back and kisses the top of my head.

* * *

I play with the blue dollies as I watch Ib and Garry reunite. I don't like to look at it, so I whisper with the dollies. They're good friends, and soon we'll have another friend to listen to and talk to.

I push the pallet knife deeper into my pocket. Ib and Garry walk out of the room hand in hand. I glare at Garry's lavender hair. He knows my secret.

I pick up a dollie. "I don't like that guy," I whisper to her. I giggle and slowly slip the pallet knife out of my pocket.

"Ib sure is gonna be upset."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I think I'm going to write a humor fic about Garry, bunnies and dolls next.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this fanfiction.**

**Rose**


End file.
